Romantic Letter
by Bubbleswine
Summary: Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia terbangun, bibir yang sejak awal menutup itu menempel pada bibirmu yang begitu kelu dan tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya begitu aneh. Begitu sesak. Dan begitu membahagiakan. another krislay fic. EXO.


_Romantic Letter_

_another fanxing/krislay/kray or whatever's moment._

_keep calm, and enjoy reading =))_

_._

_._

_ Wajahnya terlihat tampan. Rambut kuning emasnya berjuntai jatuh menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya yang terkatup rapat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bibirnya menyatu dan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Garis wajah yang tegas serta hidung mancung. Kaki dan tangannya yang panjang. Kulit putih—entahlah, rasanya kau akan betah hanya dengan melihatnya saja berhari hari._

_ Waktu itu saja aku tak tau kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Dia yang tidak pernah terbangun dari ketidaksadaraannya berhari hari._

_Waktu itu dia—sebut saja Max, entah kenapa dia tak mau namanya kutuliskan disini sudah hampir memarahiku karena aku sudah dengan seenaknya merawat—walau dia bilang memungut, tapi aku tetap teguh menunggunya terbangun._

_Ini hari keempat belas, luka luka sejak aku menemukannya itu sudah hilang. Bahkan Max hampir mati bosan._

_Dia bilang kalau sampai besok pagi si rupawan itu tidak bangun juga, dia akan benar benar menarikku jauh darinya._

_Paginya, untuk dua minggu yang kulewati dengannya, aku melihat matanya._

_Begitu tajam, menuntut dan begitu sarat kesepian. Entahlah._

_Dia benar benar mempesona. Kau tau? Dialah yang membuatku—_

_._

_._

"Yixing?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan cepat cepat menutup laptopnya saat suara itu mendekat.

"Kenapa Kris?"

"Tidak. Yang lain mengajak makan malam"

Mata Yixing membulat dan dia hampir berteriak, "astaga! Aku belum masak! Astaga bagaimana ini? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Yixing"

"Hum?" masih dengan raut wajah khawatir dia menoleh menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku belum selesai. Tadi manager datang dan membawa berkotak kotak makanan"

Yixing langsung memasang wajah datar dan memukul Kris pelan, "bilang dari tadi! Aku sudah keburu kalang kabut tau!" yixing mendorong sosok tinggi itu untuk keluar kamar.

"Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"apa yang kau baca tadi?"

"eng..itu—"

"kau tidak baca yang aneh aneh kan?"

"Tidak! Itu hanya e-mail dari sepupuku. Dia menemukan buku harian yang ditulis oleh nenek kami berdua."

"lalu?"

"Dia memfotonya dan mengirimkannya untukku. Katanya kisahnya sama denganku"

Kris terlihat menggumam pelan—entah kenapa dia tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

Yixing baru selesai merapikan meja makan. Dia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan dan tao yang begitu focus bermain game. Serta xiumin dan chen yang asik menonton dari belakang mereka berdua.

Dia baru saja akan masuk kekamar dan membalas e-mail tadi kalau matanya tidak menangkap sosok kris yang duduk disofa tak jauh dari kerumunan member lain itu sedang melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Sini. Duduk" ujarnya lembut sambil menepuk nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

Yixing tertawa kecil dan mendekat—tapi tidak duduk disebelah Kris. Dia justru duduk di sofa sebelah.

Kris yang melihat itu memasang wajah tidak suka, "jangan memasang wajah begitu. Tidak cocok denganmu"

"Xingie…"

"Hm?"

"MENANG!" kris hampir menjatuhkan wajahnya yang dia tumpu dengan sebelah tangan saat mendengar Luhan serta xiumin berteriak kencang.

"ha! Berarti tao dan Chen yang pergi belanja!"

Chen sudah berdiri sambil menepuk celananya sedangkan tao menggembungkan pipi dan menatap tidak suka kelayar tv.

"Xing, Duizhang, kami mau ke supermarket diseberang, mau titip?"

"Boleh. Keju dan persediaan beberapa _jam_ kita sudah habis." Jawab yixing. Sedang kris hanya menggeleng.

Begitu mereka berdua keluar dan suara pintu tertutup,yixing kembali menoleh kearah Kris yang ternyata sedang menatap begitu intens padanya.

"K-kris?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu sedekat ini _xingie?"_

"en-entahlah" yixing merubah posisi duduknya dan menoleh kesegala arah—asal bukan melihat mata sang duizhang.

Bibirnya hampir mengeluarkan umpatan kecil saat dilihatnya Xiumin dan Luhan justru masuk kedalam kamar kosong yang dibuat menjadi kamar tamu dan banyak persediaan game serta majalah serta komik milik mereka.

"_Yixing?"_

"Hm?"

"kenapa? Kau tidak nyaman bersamaku?"

Yixing kalang kabut, "bukan. Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"aku hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"mungkin…"

"Mungkin?"

"Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan katakataku!"

Kris tertawa kecil, dan yixing yakin dia melihat sosok tampan didepannya itu menjadi berkali kali lebih lembut dari pada biasanya. Tak tau kenapa.

"Sudah lama tidak berbicara berdua saja seperti ini denganmu. Mungkin—yah, mungkin. Aku jadi gugup"

"yixing…"

Tangan Kris terulur dan mengusap lembut rambut pendek yixing perlahan.

"Eh-ehm?"

"kenapa harus gugup?" kris masih saja tidak mau menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut yixing.

"en-entahlah"

"kenapa dari tadi menjawab entahlah?" Tangan kris turun menuju pelipis, dan turun lagi ke pipi yixing yang memerah dan lesung pipinya terlihat karena kris tersenyum terlalu lembut.

Sekuat tenaga, yixing membawa tangan besar itu turun dari wajahnya. Begitu ingin menarik tangannya kembali, tangan itu sudah menggenggamnya tanpa niat melepaskannya.

"harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku merindukanmu?"

Yixing terdiam. Dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kembali merona saat kris mengangkat tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan mungil itu—dengan mata tetap lurus menatap yixing.

.

.

_Kau tak tau betapa bergemuruhnya jantung ini saat matanya yang tajam itu menatap matamu dengan sangat dalam dan penuh keintiman. Seperti semua kekuatanmu diambil dan kakimu melemas. Tak tau harus berbuat apa selain mengikuti jalan cerita yang dia buat…_

.

.

"K-kris?"

"Hm" kris menjawab dengan posisi yang sama dengan gumaman. Karena sekarang dia sibuk menciumi telapak tangan yixing sendiri.

"Ka-kau kenapa?"

"kenapa apanya?" ucapnya lembut dan rendah sambil mengusapkan tangan yixing kepipinya sendiri.

"Ra-rasanya kau berubah…"

"berubah bagaimana?"

"tidak. Tidak tau…"

.

.

.

_Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun begitu suaranya yang rendah serta lembut memasuki gendang telingamu. Lidahmu sendiri terasa kelu._

_Belum belum saat dia menyebut namamu. Rasanya akan sangat sangat menggoda walau dia mengucapkan secara normal_

_._

_._

"apa aku pernah bilang kalau matamu itu benar benar indah?"

"K-kris…"

"kapan terakhir kali kau tertawa karenaku?"

"T-tak tau"

"kau tau?"

"hm?"

"aku bisa menciummu berkali kali kalau kau mengijinkannya."

"ap-apa?"

"tapi kau takkan mau. Aku tau itu."

.

.

.

_Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia terbangun, bibir yang sejak awal menutup itu menempel pada bibirmu yang begitu kelu dan tidak bisa bergerak._

_Rasanya begitu aneh. Begitu sesak. Dan begitu membahagiakan._

_._

_._

_._

"yixing…"

Yixing terdiam, begitu wajah kris benar benar didepan wajahnya. Bergerak inchi demi inchi. Mendekat dan makin mendekat. Yixing bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa dengan bibir yang sedari tadi bergumam untuk berbicara dengannya kini menempel dengan bibirnya yang tertutup

Mata kris yang semula tertutup terbuka dan bertemu dengan bola mata milik yixing.

Yixing bisa melihat kris tersenyum sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Begitu bibir yang dari tadi itu bergerak itu menjauh,

"manis. Seperti biasanya."

Yixing tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Dia sedang sibuk memproses ulang semua yang terjadi tadi.

.

.

"_nb: kau tau Xing? Rasanya cerita para tetua kita ini mengingatkanku tentangmu dan pacarmu yang tinggi dan tampan itu. Ahahaha, kau masih bersamanya? Kalau iya. Aku menemukan buku ramalan dari selipan kertas kertas itu. Kau pasti akan mengalami sesuatu yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang setelah membaca cerita cinta para tetua. Ahahaha, bye xing. your Zhang."_

_._

_._

"aku tidur duluan" kris menarik wajah yixing agar mendekat mencium puncak kepalanya. Sedikit menghirup aroma rambutnya yang menguar, kris menjauhkan badannya dari yixing yang terpaku.

"selamat tidur, ratu" ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan yixing yang dari tadi terpaku. Sejak awal dia tidak ingin menganggap bahwa semua ramalan itu betul adanya—terutama soal kesamaan dengan cerita cinta tetuanya yang bertemu dengan pemuda tampan sempurna.

Tapi. Tapi…

Yixing memegang pipinya yang panas. Sang leader yang sangat jarang bersifat lembut itu tiba tiba saja memperlakukannya seperti—yixing kembali merona sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kembali panggilan kris untuknya barusan.

Tapi itu semua berhenti saat dia melihat kalau empat member yang lain sedang mengintip dari balik dinding pembatas ruang tengah dengan pintu masuk.

Semuanya masuk kekamar masing masing—meninggalkan yixing yang akan memarahi mereka karena mengintip.

"Aku duluan xing! Selamat tidur!" teriak luhan saat dia menyadari kalau dia member terakhir yang berlari dari tatapan yixing.

"Hft." Yixing tersenyum lembut memandang pintu kamar kris sambil berharap, "Semoga besok kau menjadi kris yang biasanya. Aku tak tau berapa lama jantungku bertahan kalau kau seperti itu."

.

.

_**End.**_


End file.
